A joker in the deck
by Sugarcoated Cupcake
Summary: Justin is forced out on a mission to find out what is destroying the churches close to Death City. Little does he know he will meet up with a new enemy, this one not being as harmless as she might look, and she seems to have connections with a special chainsaw the priest hasn't seen in over a year. (Justin x Giriko, mostly M due to Giriko's language abuse)
1. A sin in the house of God

Hello! This is my first fanfic I've ever tried to write and I felt like doing a Justin x Giriko one just because I love the pairing and the whole rival-romance concept.

Also I just love the two of them so much as individuals, enough to even cosplay as Justin and come back into my obsession with loud music in my ears all the time.

Ah well, hope you enjoy the first chapter of the fanfic!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater nor the characters Justin and Giriko.

I only own Calico and Paw-san!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A sin in the house of God**

"_Of course Shinigami-sama! I'll take care of it right away."_

Those words were still echoing in the back of his head as his light steps took him towards the rising smoke behind the dark tree tops of the forest. The wind was gently stroking his already cold cheeks and by now both the legs of the pants and the bottom of his robe was damp from the mist covering the ground like a white blanket hiding the grass and flowers beneath.

One of the male's petite, pale hands soon grabbed his beloved pendant as he entered the forest, walking past the dark bodies of the trees and only hearing the blaring music in his headphones. The usual bass made his heart beat to its rhythm and it gave every step he took a natural swing of his body, making the robe waver around his legs.

The young priest already knew why Shinigami-sama had sent just him on this mission. Apparently something had attacked churches in different cities and villages, getting closer and closer to Death City for every night that passed by.

Not only were the houses of God torn down to the ground, no, the people having engaged their lives to their faith had been brutally massacred, left hanging in the cities for the rest of the world to see. The mere thought made the usually emotionless face grow stern and he speeded up his steps to find his way to the church. He hadn't been able to use his beloved vehicle in this part of the land though since it was too much forest and not enough roads so he had been forced to leave it, hidden in an alley between two houses in the village.

The forest seemed never ending as Justin hurried through it, soon being able to feel the stench of blood and burnt wood from the church close by.

At first Justin's thoughts wandered to his old rival, knowing that the chainsaw hated everything the church stood for but this, this was too revolting even for him.

A knot had tightened in his stomach just as it had when he first heard about the mission and he could feel his blood boiling inside his veins; the blonde's steps hurrying into running as the forest thinned ahead of him.

He could see the remains of what once had been a church, bits of tree and big stones from the building lying scattered and blood painted the grass and rose bushes in a crimson colour in the moon light.

In the middle of the ruin that still was coated in weak flames a small body was hunched down, obviously shivering with the hands on top of the head. Another figure appeared from behind a wall that hadn't collapsed just yet and it was heading for the crying person on the floor.

Justin had no time to waste if he wanted to save at least one life this night and he was now running towards the ruin of the once so proud church, his blades now glistening in the dull, yellow light from the bloody moon on the sky, eyeing them with its big, gruesome oculus.

"Stop you defiler! How dare you enter holy ground!?" The priest caught both's attention with the sudden flare in his chest and the determination to not let the tall figure get away unpunished for the sins he or she had committed.

The small figure slowly got up from the ground, turning towards him so the dying flames lit up the thin frame and face. It was then Justin noticed it was a young girl, not older than eight years.

The larger shadow was female as well, all dressed in black from the hood covering her hair and down to the big, black boots that would make Sid-sensei jealous.

The girl on the other hand was wearing a colourful, cobbled dress in the rainbow's all tints and on her head was a small joker hat with three, big bells that strangely, didn't make the slightest sound as she moved.

Her face was patched with different pieces of skin, all sewn together with thick, black threads and two, long scars went from the corners of her mouth and up to the middle of her cheeks, also those sewn together but it gave her a devious smile even if the rest of her face was blank. She seemed amused though, not like she had been crying at all just seconds ago but rather, laughing.

The young weapon stopped, his heart beating harder inside its protective cage when the girl gave him what was suppose to be a real smile but it turned manic and it made the stitched up scars even more visible.

"I knew it, I knew it!" she chirped happily, almost bouncing up and down and her different coloured eyes shone from excitement. "If we destroyed enough, one of Shinigami's pets would come running. Hmm, this one, I'm fairly sure I've heard about a priest from somewhere."

Now it was the older woman's turn to step forward towards the Death Scythe, her face covered with a mask, black of course, making only one eye and her nose visible.

Justin stood quiet, looking at her with stern, blue eyes to wait for something to happen but when she didn't move even a muscle the weapon frowned and tipped his head a bit to the side.

"Did you say something?"

The irritation became seeable right away in the female's yellow eye since she had just given a whole speech about the situation but the girl only seemed to laugh out loud.

"I knew it!" she chirped once again, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist to stop her from right up attacking the priest. "You are just like he described. Thin body, burning, blue eyes, annoying, a 'word I can't say'-pain and cute!" The yellow eyed woman seemed to say something to her younger companion since the girl looked up at her and nodded with a sigh. "Okay, he didn't actually say the last word but his distant glances and irritated muttering surely said something like it."

Justin just felt more and more confused over what the girl said and also, a little bit offended; he was a weapon of punishment and death, not something cute and harmless.

"Anyhow, we will take our leave now! We will meet again though,_ pet_, I bet Giriko-chan will be happy to hear you didn't die on your latest mission." The priests blood seemed to freeze in his veins when reading that name from her pale lips and he was caught off guard when something suddenly exploded by his feet. With a gracious leap back he managed to avoid getting blown to God knows where from the blast, only feeling some of the heat from the bomb touching his legs.

When he landed onto the ground once again and turned his blue gaze back towards the ruin they were gone, not having left anything behind except for lifeless bodies and a crushed house of God where the flames had finally died down completely.

It was a long walk back through the forest, the stench of failure filling his lungs together with the smell of blood and smoke; the young priest felt nauseated and his steps were heavy. He would have to call Shinigama-sama and tell about these mysterious females and also that Giriko was on the loose again; the priest had thought the heretic would have learned his lesson after Arachne had abandoned him but obviously not since he had teamed up with not only one, but two crazy women this time.

A sigh escaped his soft lips as both his hands hugged the pendant on his chest, holding it close to his racing heart as prayers slipped out only to die in the growling wind. He didn't want to deal with this for the moment, not since his last mission had almost killed both him and an entire town.

Speaking of that, how could they even know about him almost dying? It had been a top-secret mission connected to some leads on the Kishin but it had ended badly due to a whole group of witches being in his way, all of them fairly strong as well and not happy to cooperate with a Death Scythe.

How he had gotten away he still didn't know but he had taken some of them down before returning to Shibusen, an achievement many would brag about but the moment the guillotine had entered and left his report he had collapsed on the spot, something quite embarrassing for the young weapon and not much to talk about.

Lost in his thoughts the priest made his way to the city, soon driving out of it towards the forest road leading home with the music pumping from the speakers, probably waking up every human in town but he was too absent-minded to even notice the lights turn on in the windows of the houses or the angry voices being drowned in the heavy bass and he was soon gone, the music being heard for quite a while even though the blonde had disappeared from sight.

He didn't look forward to continuing the mission but at the same time a spark had ignited in his eyes, a determined one, and he couldn't help but smile slightly though it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all seeing his old rival again.

**oOoOo**

Shallow steps soon stopped outside the metal door, a small hand being placed onto the cold surface and pushed it open with no effort in the slightest. The young girl looked around in the room, feeling the heavy air and the stench of alcohol hit her when getting deeper into the darkness.

"Oi, Giriko-chan, it smells awful in here, why don't you clean up?" The only answer she got was a silent muttering and a pained groan, probably from a chainsaw that was pretty hungover after last night's drinking games with Paw-san, the nickname the girl had on her yellow eyed friend.

"Don't. Fucking. Call me that..." he soon managed to growl between sharp teeth being pressed together harshly. "And who asked you to come in here either way? Just beat it, brat."

"Don't say that, Giriko-chan," she said with a giggle. "Paw-san will beat you again if she catches you cursing around me." Another growl was heard from inside the darkness and the girl's eyes had started to adjust now, being able to see the muscular body slouching on a worn-out couch. "I just thought you would like to hear some interesting news. It's about your rival." Finally, the heretic actually moved and his brown eyes perked as he glanced over at the young girl; for once he was quiet though, already knowing the girl couldn't keep information to herself for longer than some minutes so he wouldn't have to actually tell her to say something.

"We met him! I didn't want to fight though, I was exhausted after destroying the church and he seemed angry about it."

"Of course, that boot-licking pet, he probably felt he failed God or some shit. Good he didn't die though..." The male was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed the girl climbing up in his knee but he soon reacted to the weight and shot her a murdering glare that, even though it promised immense pain and suffering, didn't make her flinch.

"Calico... What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" He managed to keep that quite civilized actually, something that seemed to surprise both Giriko himself and Calico as they stared at each other, his brown eyes meeting her different coloured once. He had always wondered about her appearance, the patches of skin, a green and a blue eye, but he had never asked, probably because he wasn't curious enough to bother.

"I'm sitting," Calico soon answered after a long time of silence that had started to annoy the chainsaw and you could now almost see a vein about to burst in the male's forehead as he was ready to just flip her off his lap and down onto the floor.

"Fucking move you dipshit!" Calico just sighed and shook her head, jumping down from his lap as she put her hands on the thin waist.

"And here I thought you would appreciate my news," she complained as she started to walk towards the door once again, only hearing muttering coming from the chainsaw. "Anyhow, I need you to go on a mission for me; you'll get all the details tomorrow but I expect you to be up early, no excuses." She didn't have to look at Giriko to understand he was about to complain and she turned, giving him a harsh glare that actually made him close his mouth. "No excuses." She then turned again in her ballerina shoes, strutting out of the room and closing the metal door behind her, leaving Giriko in darkness.

At first the heretic felt like throwing something into the wall, cursing and growling at the top of his lungs but he soon shook his head and instead a mischievous grin bared his pointy, shark-like teeth. Even though the whole situation was annoying, taking orders from a little brat like her, it would be worth it if he meant he could meet the man haunting his sober mind all the time, sometimes even the drunken one as well.

It had not been a pretty exit he had made when he'd realized only Shibusen were left from the battle with Arachnophobia and he regretted deeply not making it at least a bit more stylish, just to give the priest something to drop his jaw over. Not that something like that would ever happen but a guy could fantasize, couldn't he?

* * *

Woo, first chapter over, you liked it? I hope you did, gonna try to get the next one up here as soon as possible!


	2. The heretic's taste of God

Second chapter finally up! I had some trouble with a writer's block but now when it seems to be gone I'll get working on my Hetalia one, Lessons for life. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please, review, I love getting feedback so I can approve things or just know what you think about it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater nor the characters.

I only own Calico and Paw-san!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The heretic's taste of God**

"So, you're saying that crazy chainsaw is back again?" A disliking frown appeared on the redhead's face as he processed the information and a quiet sigh soon escaped him. "And I thought that we had gotten rid of him after Maka-chan defeated that Kishin-bastard." The frown soon turning into a dreamy stare right out into the nothingness and the only thing following his words were a heavy silence.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," Justin soon said, glancing over at the others in the room, not having talked enough to his fellow Death Scythe to know he spaced out pretty much every time someone mentioned his daughter or if she was in the room and said something. "Apparently he didn't learn his lesson from Arachne and teamed up with a couple of women, both obviously crazy since they have the stomach to massacre people like nothing." The usually emotionless face was stern as he spoke and you could see a twinkle in his big, blue eyes that usually wasn't there.

This affected him more than he wanted to admit, both the fact that someone had aspersed his beliefs with burning down those churches and murdering those faithful to God but also the fact that his worse rival was in on the idea.

"Now, now, Justin-kun," Shinigami said, wiggling one of his big fingers back and forth. "They may be crazy but if what you've told me is true there has to be a much bigger plan behind all of this. The yellow eyed woman you described for me, I have heard of her before and then she was apparently in the middle of creating something, something huge. The chance is that this young girl is exactly what she created and that would explain why a golem-maker is naturally drawn to them. A woman and her living doll."

Once again there was a silence, Justin looking at his Shinigami, the eyes now full of life as they took in every feature of the Death God and the crouching Albarn was still smiling happily as he seemed to see his whole life with Maka pass in front of him.

"Maka, Maka, Maka... So cute." The Shinigami looked between the two of them, soon noticing how Justin grabbed his pendant and let out a heavy sigh.  
"Oh, Shinigami-sama! How I worship your great presence but why, oh, why do you not speak to me!?" He flung out with the arm not pushed against his chest and the music was still blaring out from his earphones, making the God sigh and rub the back of his head with a finger.

"Spirit-kun, please repeat what I'm saying so Justin-kun can read your lips." He hadn't turned to his weapon but when he didn't get an answer he turned his head slightly to look at the distracted Death Scythe. "Spirit-kun?"

"Maka... Maka..." Shinigami let out a deep sigh before he held up a finger to stop Justin who was now apologizing for having felt tempted by a box of chocolate with the slogan 'So good you will go mad' and he assured he did not approve of the madness or the Kishin but he did however go perfectly quiet, except for the loud music coming out from his ears, when his Shinigami-sama told him to.

"SHINIGAMI CHOOOOP!" The big hand flew down on the chanting red haired males head, leaving a square mark on his forehead that then disappeared in beneath the red hair. Spirit collapsed into a small ball, holding his head with a grunt and he tried to get his vision clear again since for the moment he saw two of everything.

"W-why!?" He sat up and rubbed his forehead before glancing up towards the God who now repeated what he had said earlier.

"Spirit-kun, please repeat what I'm saying so Justin-kun can read your lips." Obviously this earned a disliking frown from the older Death Scythe who had gotten up on his knees and he pointed a finger towards the custom-made earphones, blaring music right into Justin's brain.

"Just take them out! Then he can actually hear you!"  
"Spirit-kun." Shinigami raised his big hand a bit with a stern face, causing the weapon to flinch and the red haired male nodded with a huff, putting his hands down his pockets.

"Fine, fine!" He looked up at Justin and when Shinigami repeated what he'd said about the yellow eyed woman Spirit said after him, the young priest now smiling and nodding as he got to know what his beloved Death God had to say.

His eyes seemed to get a little colder by the second last comment but he didn't say anything about it, of course; instead he just nodded and gave Shinigami a wide smile and his hands flew straight out from his sides.

"I understand oh Shinigami-sama. I will take care of these sinners and make them regret they day they first stepped inside one of those churches."  
"Now hold on Justin-kun." The God said, noticing Justin didn't react and that Spirit hadn't said anything and once again he raised one of his big hands slowly and once again the older weapon flinched and said exactly what the Reaper had said not long ago. "It's a very delicate errand, we can not rush into things.

Last time this woman was seen we lost two Death Scythes, one of them being a close friend of mine. This woman is not to be underestimated and I suggest we plan our moves more carefully from now on, otherwise we'll just end up losing more people." Shinigami had his normal voice but it still sounded more serious than usual for anyone who now could hear it but Justin, who went on the movements of Spirit's lips, didn't notice but just nodded slightly.

"Do we have any idea of what she is capable of, Shinigami-sama?" Spirit looked up at his meister, squeezing the fabric in his pockets by the thought that one mere woman could kill two Death Scythes. If that was the case they couldn't allow Justin to go alone since it would end in death no matter how skilled he might be.

"Death. That's one thing we know for sure she's capable of. Sacrifices, she killed her own brother to protect herself when we got too close. Her power we don't know about though, the one reporting back to us died together with the Death Scythes and their meisters. We only got to know she carries the quite strange name Paw and that she is a weapon herself but what kind is still unclear. She can use whatever she wants as her puppets, making dead people live again only to be controlled by her hands. Her brother was a weapon as well but why he was more useful as a doll we don't know."

This time Spirit had remembered the possible threat of getting his head smashed in again so he had repeated the whole thing for Justin to read and when it was over the blonde shook his head slightly with a sigh, would the madness never end?

"Then it's safe to say that the odd girl I saw was most likely a doll then, right Shinigami-sama? With her patched skin, she must have been a creation, maybe a meister for this Paw to use. The question is why someone would choose a little girl for such a task, they can hardly fool anyone to believing she's normal with how she looks and the blood thirsty aura emitting from both of them... Even a human would feel that."

"Until we know her intentions we shall not charge blindly into a battle we may not be able to win. We need to keep spies out on the roads, gathering information about what is going on and hopefully get a clue on what she's up to."  
"What if we ask Maka to help us find them? She can sense souls better than anyone else now when Joe has left and that might make it easier for us to do something. Aah, my cute little daughter, they grow up so fast."

"Focus. We do not need Maka-chan's extraordinary ability right now because we already know where they are. We do not know what they are planning though and if we just rush inside bad things can happen and we do not want that now do we?" Shinigami sighed quietly and shrugged before looking down towards Justin. "Justin-kun. I do have a mission for you though. We have seen this Giriko on his way somewhere and we want to know what he's up to. Before we haven't seen him unless during battles, now he's out walking, probably having one very specific destination he wants to get to."

"Unless it's a bar I can't come to think of anywhere he would want to go," Justin said with a quiet huff, not really knowing why he suddenly felt a bit annoyed by that thought, just as annoyed as he had felt when Giriko apparently was _drawn_ to this strange woman. Probably just because she was responsible for the massacre in the churches and drinking as much as Giriko did was just repulsing, that was the only explanation he could think of.

"That's why it must be something Paw has forced him to do, meaning it's probably important. You know the man better than anyone else since you are the only one who have actually fought him properly and that can be an advantage for us. So Justin-kun, please do your best and find out what they are up to."  
"Of course, Shinigami-sama." Justin bowed his head and gripped the pendant around his neck before straightening his back again and walking out of the room.

**OooOo**

**~Earlier~**

"Giriko, get up you lazy bum!" The knocking on the metal door echoed through the dark room, a highly unpleasant sound which made the chainsaw inside growl even louder than the banging noises. He opened his eyes, the brown colour having taken a much darker tone than usual as he glared towards the door where he knew Paw was waiting.

"Hold your fucking horses, I'm coming!" He got up from the couch, noticing how a couple of beer bottles fell off of him and onto the floor but he didn't care, he was too busy imagining how many fun ways there were to torture and kill people and he already knew who would be his first test object.  
"Bitch..." This time he kept his voice down as he slowly pulled his pants back on. How he had gotten them off and on the floor in the first place was a mystery but it was nothing he would spend time thinking about since apparently he had more important things to do.

"Come out here before I cut the door down!" Once again the yellow eyed woman banged on the door and she was barely able to jump out of the way as it flew open, a foot coming right against her face with a furious engine running as she could see the chains of Giriko's weapon along the long leg.  
"What do you want!? That little brat said early in the morning and it _still_ is, so what the fuck is your problem!?" Giriko bared his pointy teeth as he glared at the woman that just gave him an amused glance, something he could see even though the witch, not actual witch though, covered half her face up. "And what's up with that mask even? Too ugly to show your face?" He grinned, deciding that if he couldn't scare her he would just be rude and mean instead, it was at least somewhat entertaining.

He quickly noticed the murdering glare he got and that almost made up for having to wake up like that, not completely though and he quietly decided to not shut up until Paw no longer could hear him.  
Giriko may not be the most trustworthy, honourable or reliable person but he never backed down on his words and with that he kept on talking, insulting, cursing, complaining and everything between heaven and earth until they arrived to a big room where Paw finally could breathe out since he decided to shut up.

"Paw-san, you look so tense, relax a bit." Calico was standing in the middle of the room that looked like the inside of a circus tent, a place where the small girl fitted right in due to her joker inspired clothes and her slightly odd appearance.  
"It's easy for you to say," Paw muttered quietly as she left the chainsaw's side and walked towards the small girl. "Just send him away so we can get started, please." She had more respect for the eight year old girl than for Giriko but she was the woman's creation after all and the other weapon was just an obnoxious adjunct that only had one purpose, one he would hopefully fulfil very soon.

"Yes, yes!" Calico nodded before she gave Giriko a serious glance but soon smiling. "I have a very important mission for you. You see, there is a cave in the middle of the forest close to an old village. This old village used to worship their own God, a terrifying and quite narcissistic beast that they thought would avenge them if anything would happen. All because a village they didn't like was hit by the plague and all the persons there died in the process. When I think about it, I think you would like that God."  
"Tsh, like hell I would. No _God_ will tell me what to do." Giriko huffed when a familiar pair of blue eyes came up in his mind by the thought of religion and it took all his self-control to get back into reality as Calico kept on talking.

"Anyhow. This village found a river inside the cave you are going to find and this river was seen as a gift from their God. It made people hallucinate, they saw their master standing beside them, they heard his words and they felt a rush of euphoria and they would wake up the day after, remembering everything clearly and feel better than ever. Of course this became a tradition, to get high on the river's water by drinking it and feeling closer to God. We need that water."

Giriko raised an eyebrow and looked between them with an expression that didn't even try to hide the fact that he didn't believe in what Calico had just said.  
"A magical river? You better not be trying to fuck with me or I'll-" He was just able to jump to the side as something came right against him and he gritted his teeth as he looked towards Paw that was standing beside Calico, looking perfectly innocent like she hadn't tried to kill him just a second ago.  
"I've told you not to curse when close to Calico," she said coldly and put her arm around the girl's thin shoulders and the young girl just giggled quietly with a wide smile.

"I'm not lying or anything like that if that's what you think. There is many versions of how the water got like that and if one of them is true or none of them is, I don't know; the only thing I know is that I need it because there are evidence that it actually works."  
The chainsaw still didn't look convinced but without better things to do and no chance to deny her that either since that would mean no money to alcohol, he had to go on this trip and get her that stupid water.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll fix it. Do you have a location or something?" He shoved his hands down his pockets, yawning with a bored expression as he waited for some kind of answer but he noticed Calico was just staring at him instead and he felt how his blood started to pump harder through his veins and that particular one started to pulse in his forehead. "What...is it?" He managed to keep himself from using any curse words, mostly due to Paw standing beside the girl, ready to try and decapitate him if he said something like that again.

"We have a location, yes," Calico soon answered with a shrug, not caring about his last question, something that just made the chainsaw even angrier but he tried to swallow his rage for now, deciding to let it all loose once he got outside.

Once again Giriko waited for something more, an explanation on where exactly the location was but once again Calico just looked at him and he started to understand she was doing it just to piss him off. One of her sick little amusements, wanting to make him angry and curse so Paw would try and kill him, shitty brat.

"The location is all marked out on this map," she soon said, noticing that Giriko tried to keep his composure this time so she thought it was not idea delaying it any longer.  
The young girl took out a map from her dress, walking over to the weapon with a smile as she reached it out towards him.  
"Try to be discrete. We do want Shibusen after us but we do not want them at our tail just yet." The only answer she got from Giriko was a quiet mutter as he grabbed the map and stomped out of the room, not caring if they had anything more to say or not. He was pissed and he needed some release, badly, before the vein in his forehead would pop or something.

"Shouldn't we have told him about the things in the cave?" Calico asked as she glanced over at her creator, tipping her head to the side slightly. "Not that I think he will die but he will be very angry with us later on."  
"It's his own fault he choose to walk away before we had a chance to tell him, don't think about it." She patted the doll on her head before she took her hand and walked towards a hidden door inside of the room, Calico strutting after her happily.

At the same time Giriko was making his way through the forest, looking at the map every now and then to make sure he was heading in the right direction. It was a bit hard though when it looked like, and was, drawn by an eight year old girl. A smiley face was marking the spot instead of the typical X and here and there a unicorn appeared or a princess or knight. Even a clown was placed just where he was and it all made the map unbearable to read.  
"That shitty brat, so fucking annoying! Just like that stupid father." The last thing he muttered quietly though instead of shouting it out like the first part of the sentence. When the thought of the blonde returned to him once he'd tried to push it away it sparked a new fire in his chest and the shouting started again together with the growling of the chainsaw's teeth on his body and soon the sound of falling trees joined the choir of noises.

"That shitty priest, always so high of himself! He and his fucking music, piece of shit! Pretending he can't hear me and then reading my FUCKING LIPS!" He didn't know why but it felt so much better just destroying everything around him and taking his anger out on the image of the blonde.

**oOoOo**

Justin stopped suddenly along the small road he was walking on, putting the back of his hand before his face and letting out a quiet and stifled sneeze.  
"Hm? You aren't about to get sick, are you?" The movements of the pale lips made him look up at the larger male that was acting guide for him at the start of his trip and Justin just smiled with a small shake of his head.

"Not that I know of. It's probably just that it's a bit chilly outside." He shrugged slightly before he started to walk again, keeping some attention on the male though in case he would start talking since the music was on an ear deafening volume as always.  
"Or a secret admirer is talking about you somewhere," the man said with what Justin could guess was a laugh and the smaller male just gave him a shake of his head as an answer.

He had a hard time believing something that absurd, there was a bigger chance that if someone now was talking about him it was probably just Shinigami explaining to someone what mission he was on or something like that.  
They walked for a couple of hours before Justin stopped again, looking around the forest, or what was left of it at least. It was no doubt that it was the work of a chainsaw he knew quite well by now and something must really have gotten him off to the wrong start in the morning.

"I think I know now who the person that talked about me was. I can assure you, it was nothing sweet that came out of that filthy mouth." He didn't care about the man's wondering glance, instead he just started to walk, having his back towards the male. "Go back now, I can find my way to the cave from here." He guessed he got some protests but due to the music and his back towards his guide he couldn't hear or read them so he kept on walking, soon disappearing between the trees that were still standing.

It was obvious he had a furious chainsaw waiting ahead and the guide would just be in the way if he would have to protect both himself and the man from Giriko's growling engine and blood thirst. It was a dangerous mission but due to earlier encounters he was pretty confident that he would be able to keep up with his fellow independent weapon since so far Giriko hadn't been able to hurt him more than a couple of wounds or some bruises.

It was pretty easy to follow his rival, even without the map since the only thing he had to do was to walk over the fallen trees and cut up grass. A trail clearly leading towards the ruin of a village ahead and the priest started to move more carefully now, being aware of everything around him that could possibly try to separate his head from the rest of his body.

The ruins seemed empty though, not a movement except for an occasional tumble weed or mouse passing by. The track of his rival was still visible ahead where more trees had been sawn off their roots or pushed over by pure force and it was a painful reminder of how strong Giriko really was, when he didn't let his fury cloud his mind.

"Best to keep on going." He sighed quietly with a shake of his head before his steps took him along the street that lead through the once blossoming village and he was soon out on a small dirt road, leading through what once was an avenue decorated by mighty trees on both sides, though now only a few of those trees were still standing.

A wall of stone soon came in sight, being 20 meters high and filled with a flourishing forest on the top, meaning Giriko still had to be on this level. As Justin had guessed he soon noticed footsteps in the dirt, leading towards an opening in the mountainside, just big enough for a full grown man to squeeze through.  
Justin had no problem getting inside since he was rather skinny and even though he was taller than the average teenager he was still not close enough to the ceiling. His priestly robe was already dirty down the edges from all the dust inside and the young male ridged his nose since this would mean laundry when he got home and even though he was a very clean and neat person he didn't like washing neither dishes or clothes.

A sudden movement made the young blonde stop in the middle of a step and he turned his blue gaze towards the little hallway where he saw something blue and white turn into another tunnel and Justin could only guess it was Giriko.  
Without hesitation he walked into the hallway, wondering if the older male had seen him and now was lurking around the corner. He highly doubted that though since he didn't think Giriko was patient enough to actually wait to attack; the chainsaw was more likely to curse and charge towards him without a second thought.

Just as predicted it was empty around the corner and the blonde kept on walking through the darkness, the only thing lightening up the place were some glowing mushrooms growing on the walls. It was all pretty odd and Justin couldn't help but wonder what kind of people had actually gone here to get high on water and praise a God of destruction, it all just seemed very, unique in lack of better words.  
The tunnel soon came to an end and the priest stopped when he saw the older male, now staring at the blonde with his brown eyes.  
"I fucking knew it, I could hear that shitty music echo as soon as you came into the hallway," he sneered and took a step forward, showing off his shark-like teeth in a wide grin, giving his face a feral-like expression.

"Could you repeat that, I didn't hear you?" His face was emotionless but Giriko could see a small twinkle in those big, blue eyes, a twinkle that made that familiar vein in his forehead pulse as always.  
"You shitty priest, I know you could read that!" He crouched as the chains of the man's weapon appeared on his legs, starting with an ear deafening roar, for anyone except for Justin that is. "I'll cut you to pieces!" Without a second of hesitation Giriko rushed towards the priest, his leg soon flying out towards the blonde's head and the chain's teeth got dangerously close to the younger male's throat.

Justin arched his back, avoiding his own death by centimetres and the emotionless face almost broke into what could be seen as a smile but it vanished as soon as it had appeared. A blade was soon glistening on his right arm, the young male straightening out his back and whether he wanted it or not he gave the chainsaw a provoking glance, almost daring him to get close and that was something that pissed Giriko off even more.  
"What is up with that fucking expression you prissy piece of shit!?" He called out longer chains from his body, throwing them towards Justin's feet and when the priest left the ground he was quick with jumping towards him, the chains soon covering one of his big, brown gloves and once again aiming for that pale, long neck.

"Too obvious." The guillotine's right corner of the mouth arched just slightly as he put his blade in front of him to cover the sensitive skin and the other hand grabbed at his opponent's collar, throwing him with a surprising force into the ground only for the priest to land graciously on the stone floor afterwards. "Still quite impressive, you made a move that would lead to something else. Planning never seemed like your strongest attribute."  
Giriko slowly sat up, his teeth almost grinding together from frustration as small stones and dust were falling off his hair and shoulders. His eyes were darker than usual and this time he didn't even say anything as he stood up, just glaring at the boy in front of him.  
"Oh? No nasty words? I guess I really made you mad this time." Once again his lips seemed to curl slightly, enough to make Giriko even more pissed and the chainsaw launched himself towards the priest, obviously growling when he gritted his teeth like that but instead of feeling intimidated Justin felt mostly amused over the situation.

He didn't know why he felt so talkative and provoking, he usually stayed quiet and did his job but he couldn't help himself, it was something surprisingly amusing about it all and even the priest needed to let go of his emotionless expression every now and then.  
The saw noticed that the other didn't even flinch and the vein in his forehead seemed to start pumping worse as he reached out for the priest, this time being prepared for him to dodge and when the blonde did his other hand reached out as well, grabbing a surprised Justin by the white mantle and throwing him towards the wall.  
The guillotine managed to turn his body, causing his whole frame to hit the wall instead of just a small portion, that making the impact smaller.  
He fell down on his knees but where quick with getting up and jumping away from a chainsaw decorated foot almost hitting his chest and he huffed quietly as he tried to get his breath back properly, watching the other male hit the wall instead.

"Keep still so I can smash your head in!" the chainsaw growled as soon as the dust from the crushed stones had disappeared from their vision and he slowly moved towards the priest, being aware of the blade sticking out from Justin's right arm as the blonde moved as well towards the chainsaw.  
For a second it was total silence except for the pumping of music echoing between the walls, both weapons moving their bodies to attack and then launching towards each other.

They clashed together, steel meeting steel in an endless cascade of glistening sparks. The blade of a guillotine meeting the raging teeth of a chainsaw, the two weapons staring at each other without a word.  
A pale hand soon reached out towards Giriko's face, the slender fingers stroking over an unshaved cheek before softly cupping it. The saw seemed confused, his jaw tightening up as his hazel eyes met those immense, blue ones.

Without a warning Justin's grip tightened and he pushed his head forward, banging it right into Giriko's forehead and nose.  
"Headbutt of love!" The heretic growled as he jumped back, blood flowing down from his nose as he tried to dry it away with one of the gloves, white stars dancing in front of his eyes and he tried to shake it away before hie hazel gaze met that blue one again.  
"You shitty priest, I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Once again he launched out, blinded with rage and feelings he couldn't explain, feeling like a complete fool for having been caught off guard when the priest had gotten so close.

Justin noticed how unfocused the chainsaw seemed to be and one simple step to the side made the larger male rush past him and before Giriko was able to stop he plunged down into the water. This was not going to end pretty when the older male got up from there.  
Surprisingly though Giriko didn't emerge and the guillotine frowned slightly as he slowly got closer to the edge, looking down into the clear water. What met him was a frightening face, Giriko actually _smiling_ happily and he didn't even seem to care about being under water, not able to breathe.  
When the chainsaw noticed his rival the smile grew and he tried to talk, to say something and when Justin read his lips he flinched slightly, not knowing what to think about this.

He then remembered what was said about the water, making people drunk by just a sip and god knows how much Giriko had gotten into him when he dived head first into the river.  
"How troublesome." Quickly the priest took out the earphones and placed them and his small player on the ground for it to not get wet before he jumped into the cold water, a flinch going through his thin body as it was almost shocking; it was like jumping into a hole in the ice in the winter.  
A hand soon grabbed his wrist and Justin opened his eyes, looking into those hazel ones that belonged to the saw and he had to say that big smile crept him out a bit since it didn't seem to belong on the wheatherbeaten face that usually was in a growl or a smirk.

The male pulled him down, further into the river and even if the priest tried to pull away the water made it hard and he was soon facing the smiling rival, shivering once again from the overly happy expression on his face.  
Quickly he grabbed the brown haired male's shirt, pulling him in closer as he tried to swim with them both up to the surface and even though Giriko was heavy he was at least not resistant and soon he got them both up, having to drag the male over the edge and up on dry land.  
He did feel a bit tipsy himself from just swimming around in the water and here and there small dots were appearing from out of nowhere, Justin guessing it was the beginning of the hallucination the water was suppose to cause.

Giriko seemed to be completely gone though, laughing and looking around and the priest could only imagine what he was hallucinating about.  
"That's right, take it all off. Now come here!" Justin flinched slightly as he glanced back at the older male, huffing quietly from his perverted fantasies and he quickly got up on his feet before grabbing the chainsaw, trying to pull him up as well.  
He didn't care about saying anything, he just took the player and earphones, putting them in a safe place in his pocket beneath the robe and he then started to walk, the saw following but still murmuring something about blonde hair and a sexy ass.

Justin had his scooter in a village not too far away where he had met up with the guide but it was still too far for the priest's comfort as he was dragging the heretic behind him, finding his way out of the cave while trying to ignore all the dirty talk he heard from behind him.  
"And here I thought you were suppose to hallucinate about God," the young weapon murmured for himself as he took a better grip around the chainsaw's wrist and they could soon see the sunlight again.  
He didn't know why he dragged the man with him in the first place. If he left him there he could just go himself but at the same that that would mean Giriko would be on the loose and Shinigami-sama wouldn't be too happy about that. Besides, if what Stein had said about the cave was true there were some nasty things in there and if he left Giriko the chainsaw would probably be dead within a day.  
It was a long way to go back to his scooter, longer than the priest thought was even possible, and the more Giriko talked about this blonde, pretty little thing the sterner Justin's jaw became without him noticing.

The sight of the village was a relief and the second they reached the vehicle Giriko was pushed down into the coffin in the back, Justin moving quicker than he thought he could as he closed the lid and took a deep breath before moving over to the front of the scooter. At least something good would come from all of this, Giriko would maybe be able to tell them what exactly those women were up to before someone else got hurt.

There were some hesitation in his movements now though, not nearly as quick as they had been just a minute ago when shoving the heretic down the coffin so he wouldn't be able to hear him talk. If he brought Giriko to Shibusen there were no telling what they would do seeing how his rival was the only enemy surviving from Arachnophobia and one vengeful and incredibly dangerous enemy on top of that.

So there he sat, both legs on either side of the scooter, his blue eyes looking into the distance when still hearing quiet murmuring from the coffin. A pale hand came up to grab the cross, squeezing the familiar form that fitted so perfectly into his hand but suddenly another thought came up in his mind, the feeling of that rough, unshaved skin beneath his own, soft finger tips and for a second Justin didn't know if he wanted to scream or just huff but something escaped his pale lips and thank god, it was the latter.

He couldn't lose control like this, he had a job to take care of and he couldn't let a heretic get in the way for that. Another minute of hesitation passed by like an hour before the blonde started his scooter, loud music soon blaring out of the stereos as he made his way out of the village, letting the rhythm calm his racing heart down into a unison with the beat and if it wasn't for him having to keep his eyes on the road he would probably have closed his eyes, getting lost in the sound around him.

**oOoOo**

It had been three days since they had arrived at Shibusen. Despite whatever methods they had used on the chainsaw the man refused to say anything and even Shinigami-sama started to get impatient now since he knew what a threat Paw could be if she got the chance.  
"We don't know what to do Justin-kun. Charging into her nest will probably end worse than what happened with Arachnophobia and we lost many good people out on that battlefield. Alas we can't wait either. Either way the man must be punished for his crimes and if Paw hears about it she might come forward if she needs him. If not we have one enemy less to worry about."

Justin felt a knot tie in his stomach as he read Spirit's lips when he mimicked what his beloved Death God had to say and the priest quickly shook his head, trying to keep his calm.  
"Wait, Shinigami-sama," he said, his voice revering as usual when around Shinigami or talking about him. "Maybe we could use him in a better way to lure this Paw out of her nest? For her to cooperate with him she obviously needs him for something, maybe needing him enough to be open for a trade. She gives us information and she gets him back. We will know a bit more about what she's planning and may have a bigger chance to get out of this alive."  
No one said anything and for a second Justin felt frightened, had he let any uncontrolled emotions out? Or why were his fellow Death Scythes, Stein and even his beloved God just looking at him without a word.

"Justin is right, Shinigami-sama," Spirit soon said quietly, not that it mattered for the priest who sighed out in relief when someone finally said something. "If we kill that pest we might never get to know what she is planning and then we will be an easy target. Maybe a trade would benefit us more even if it means him being loose."  
"I will take care of him," Justin just said calmly, his blue eyes turned towards Shinigami's white mask. "If he attacks again I will make sure to end his sins with my own blade." Once again silence but no one wanted to argue with the priest, seeing his determined face and those blue eyes having a spark they didn't usually have.

"Very well, a trade it is," Shinigami-sama said, letting out a small sigh since whatever he choose everything would get complicated and even though letting Giriko go reminded him too much about Medusa it could be worth it. "I want you to take care of it Justin-kun but don't worry, we'll have people watching from the shadows to make sure you will not have to face both Paw and Giriko on your own." Justin, who had looked at Shinigami, eyes changing between his determination and admiration didn't notice Spirit mimic the God at all and it didn't take long until he felt a foot in his back and how the floor disappeared beneath his feet.

"Take those earphones out!" It was Yumi who had gotten tired this time and she glared at the priest before correcting her glances, sending chills down the spines of every single person in the room.  
The priest got up on his feet and picked them out, now hearing Shinigami's words himself and it gave him a wide and bright smile, making the blonde look like his age for once.  
"Of course, Shinigami-sama, I will take care of everything!" He wouldn't fail his Lord and he had meant what he'd said. If Giriko would become a threat again for anyone the priest would take care of him for good this time.

**oOoOo**

In one of the prison cells the heretic was sitting, his head leaned forward so the hair was shadowing his face, making it look even more terrifying than it usually did.  
Rage was mixed with confusion since he had such clear memories from what happened after the fight with that damn priest and he didn't know if he really should believe them or not. Who knew those robes hid perfect, soft skin and such a lean body, being so fucking skinny but still toned. The way the boy arched his back with Giriko's lips against his bared, vulnerable throat, the chainsaw having the chance to rip it right open with just his teeth but those desperate pants and hearing his name in such a lustful way, he hadn't been able to do it.

A loud growl escaped his lips as he thought back and he shook his head, being sure that it couldn't have been anything but illusions caused by that fucking water. They had of course told him what a wreck he'd been when he came to Shibusen, drunk out of his mind and mumbling perverse things and even, smiling.  
Giriko spit on the ground by the thought, feeling the rage boil inside of him once again and his head snapped up when he heard the metal door open only to reveal that robe he thought he had torn off with his chains three days ago.

"What the fuck do you want?" he spit out again, glaring up at the priest as Justin sighed and shook his head a bit.  
"Such nasty language you are using, Giriko-_chan_." The tone in his voice was nothing but raw amusement as he remembered what Calico had called the chainsaw when they first met and it turned out Giriko could remember what her nickname for him was as well and he started to pull the chains, growling like a wild animal that wanted nothing more but to jump its pray and rip it to pieces.  
"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT, FUCKING SHITHEAD!" He roared it out so it probably echoed through the endless stone halls outside the cell and even though Giriko was prepared to slit Justin's throat open if he got the chance the guillotine didn't move a muscle, not even his calm expression changed until just one of the corners of his mouth pulled upwards in an almost invisible lopsided smile.

"And there is the language again. Either way, I'm ordered to take you with me on a trip, we are going to see your new master." He noticed that his comment only seemed to aggravate the chainsaw more and he raised an eyebrow slightly before he walked over to the prisoner to take the chains off the wall so he could get Giriko out of the dusty prison cell. "I knew you liked crazy women but to think that you would take orders from a child, I'm surprised." He smiled lightly, the chainsaw growling again but this time Justin couldn't notice it since he had his earphones in and his head to the side of Giriko's.  
He suddenly felt the heat of a breath against his ear and the sharp feeling of one of the other male's teeth scraping over his neck before he could feel one of the earphones being pulled out, the chainsaw now having the cord in his mouth only to spit it out.

"Fucking listen you prissy priest! I don't take orders from anyone, those bitches are just helping me as much as I help them."  
"And here I thought you would be smart enough to learn from Arachne. She was quick to abandon you even though you waited 800 years for her." He noticed the hazel eyes go black and he choose to take a step backwards before the chainsaw exploded in pure rage, pulling the chains and almost pulling them off the wall.  
"Don't fucking mention her!" He seemed to be at loss of insults for the moment, the blood pumping furiously inside his veins and that all too familiar, pulsing feeling in his forehead almost gave him a headache.  
Justin was quiet, being a bit shocked and even though he didn't show it clearly it could probably be seen in his blue eyes since Giriko snickered as he pulled the chains some more, feeling how loose they were now.

After some hesitation the blonde moved in again, quickly tightening the chains around the other's body before taking them off the small handles in the wall and he then pulled carefully, showing Giriko that he had to stand up.  
"We are going to trade you for information so you will be free as long as that yellow eyed woman give us what we want." He guessed Giriko wondered where the hell they were taking him and judging by that frown in his forehead Justin's guess had been correct.  
The heretic was surprised that he would get away like that, a death penalty was what he had expected waiting for him at the other side of that dark, metal door and now he was going to go free. Of course it had to be that shitty priest guiding him through it all, why couldn't it have been a beauty with pale skin and an ass to die for?

The memories from three days ago came back and the saw couldn't help but let his hazel eyes linger at Justin's back, moving down so he clearly could see how the hips moved beneath that thick robe. He really was wearing way too much clothes and they weren't especially flattering for such a nice body, or at least not the body he had been hallucinating about, the real deal he could only fantasize in front of him.

Justin, happily unaware of what went through the saw's mind, walked through the halls before they came up in the school and out in the sunlight. It was morning and Shinigami had sent words to Paw about meeting them the same afternoon in the village near the cave.  
If they hurried up they would arrive just in time so the priest pulled in the chains around Giriko's body to make him move, not caring about the protesting, angry growls he now could hear even though he had his back against the man and soon they were on their way, Justin on the front of his scooter and the angry heretic inside the coffin once again, this time well aware of where he was and he didn't like it one bit.


End file.
